Hacker Couple
by Purity Grace
Summary: Look inside for the summary please Ruffcup TuffOC
1. Chapter 1

I am somewhat stalled on French Connection. Guys, tell them how stalled I am.

_Nagel: Good Lord, how stuck are you_

_Danny: Stuck._

_Rusty: Stalled really._

_Danny: Stuck.*_

There you go, thanks guys. This means I need to alleviate my brain of some other ideas it has before I can continue. This story is, I guess, something similar to _I'm Gleeking Out_, but with less emphasis on Glee Club, and with more emphasis on the part where Hiccup is supposed to be a "computer hacker extraordinaire". Also, I don't own How to Train Your Dragon.

So, without any gilding the lily let me introduce:

Hacker Couple

Chapter One: The Warning

In a basement room of a standard two story home of Californian suburbia, a young woman sits in darkness at a desk, bathed in the soft glow of a computer screen softly chuckling as she frantically clicks away into the early hours of the morning. A light appears from the top of the stairs as the door opens and a woman calls down, "Gladwyne, its two o'clock and you've got school tomorrow, go to bed already."

The girl cringed and sighed, "Mom, I'm Thorsdotter now, and I can't go to bed cuz I'm just about through this guy's security." She typed some more, hoping the light would go out. Instead, the lights for her bedroom came on and she heard her mother come down the stairs and walk over to the desk. "You keep hacking people and someone is going to get you arrested one of these days."

"More likely she'll get vanished to a smut bar in Mexico where she'll spend the rest of her life taking donkeys up the ass." A strange voice says through the computer speakers, "And let me assure you, it will be very easy to do that. Especially now that I have practice."

Gladwyne switched her typing efforts over to security programs and glanced at the speaker, "You sound awfully familiar, you know that?"

A chuckling came over the line, "Forgive me, Thorsdotter, I am Tryph, and I am the arch mage you are trying to hack tonight. Or do you prefer Gladwyne Thorston, Ruffnut to your friends." The voice chuckled again, "Oh but you and your friends probably don't even know I exist, aside from needing to slam someone into a wall or flushing their heads down the toilet of course. I still need to get your brother back for that one. But really, other than destroying me to inflate your undersized sense of self-worth, I am invisible to you."

Here there is a sort of strangled coughing sound that makes the two women flinch. "Sorry, asthma." Tryph says, and again chuckles, "Invisible. I never overtly excel at anything, and I never make any obvious mistakes big enough to get in trouble. And maybe because of that, your kind rarely makes me a target. By your kind, of course, I mean two bit street thugs with delusions of adequacy and aspirations beyond your station. A point proven by you trying to hack someone clearly beyond you."

Gladwyne snorted at this, "So you're a geek loser that jerks off to operator's manuals cuz he can't get laid. And then you complain when some cool, popular kid shoves you around cuz they know you won't do anything. Please, that's just sad." She launched a speedy trace program she had written

"Perhaps." The voice concedes. "But tell me, Mrs. Thorston, how does it feel knowing this is how your daughter turned out? Tell me how it feels knowing your daughter enjoys torturing people whose only crime is falling outside the criteria for 'socially acceptable'. But I am tired now and, seeing as we have school soon, I will be leaving you with this clue to who I am. Tryph is a slang term for Triple H, which happens to be my initials, three h's all in a row. And I bid you good night, and I hope to see you soon."

With that, the entire hardware system shut down and Gladwyne sighed in defeat. "Lost the trace, damn." She looked over to her mother, who was glowering, "Tortures people. You better have a good explanation for that one young lady." The elder Thorston woman grabs her daughter by the ear and drags her out of the basement into the kitchen.

Just a teaser folks and yes that first part was from Ocean's Thirteen. I love that movie. But what I don't get is why they didn't just hack Willie Banks' account and empty it to a thousand others or something. Probably because it wouldn't make a very good movie, I guess. So Ruffnut won't be joining Glee Club, but Hiccup will still be in it, and they will eventually hack the accounts and files of everyone at their high school. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, Voldyne, I love your stories. Especially No, no, you go first; still waiting for an update though. But no, Ruffnut won't figure it out for at least three more chapters, and part of that will be denial that such an apparently big loser could be so good at hacking. And here it is folks:

Hacker Couple Chapter 2

Some time later, Gladwyne is back at her computer grumbling as she tries to recover all her lost systems. A loud bang as her door opens, and a rush down the stairs says that her brother, Andrew, is awake and ready to annoy her. "Hey, Ruff, what was mom yelling about earlier?" He asked as he walked up to her side. "She was so loud I'm surprised nobody called the cops on her." He laughed as he plopped down on her bed.

She growled at him and said, "Can it rat-brain, somebody crashed my system when I tried to hack'em last night, and I'm having trouble getting everything reloaded." She tried loading a different search program, "He hacked my speakers first and mom overheard our conversation. Part of it made her upset, that's what the yelling was about."

Andrew shook his head, like he knew there was something else she wasn't telling him, and looked over her written program. "Looks to me like you need some help." He got up and walked toward the stairs, "And I know just who to call." Gladwyne called after him, "Who, the Ghost Busters?" Rather derisively.

Andrew was waiting for his friend on the covered front porch when his mom came out, "Okay, young man, what do you know that we don't?" She sat down on the swing and looked at her son expectantly.

He sighed and leaned back, "I know she's in charge of the group and that there are a dozen members from the lacrosse and softball teams, and five more that aren't from any teams." He rubbed his eyes, "I don't know everything she gets up to, but cyber bullying doesn't surprise me. Nor would I be surprised if this Tryph character was just someone out for revenge, and just couldn't think of a better way to do it." He looked up the street and saw a vintage Dodge Interceptor pulling up in front of the house, "Well, Harley's here, I better get ready to go while she fixes Ruffs problem."

Mrs. Loretta Thorston watched a young woman of maybe sixteen get out of the old cop-car and pull a large black back-pack from the rear seat, then what looked like a doughnut box from the front seat before walking up to the house. As she approached, Loretta saw that each of her fingernails was painted a different color, but they were all dark colors so they looked the same from a distance.

"Good morning, ma'am." The girl looks over the porch, "Great. Andrew calls saying he has a problem, and now he's off prettying up. Why am I not surprised?" She looks over to Loretta, "Are you sure you didn't really have two girls Mrs. Thorston?"

They both laughed at that, "No, no, Harley was it? One of each, "she looked the girl over again. "Funny, Andrew never mentioned having a girlfriend before? Is there a reason for that?" She leaned back in the swing sipping her coffee. "Because I'm not his girlfriend until I can convince my brothers not to rip him apart until he actually hurts me." The older woman choked and sputtered on her coffee, then looked at the girl incredulously. "So, where's this problem I have to fix, we have to leave soon." She headed inside and Loretta hurried after her.

A twist, Hiccup is a girl in this story. And good for me, because I have only found four others where he is a she, and I have them listed somewhere, but I forget where. OH, well. This promises to be good my friends.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel I need to apologize to Bardess. I should have been clear in the first chapter. What I meant to say was that **CERTAIN PARTS OF THIS STORY ARE INSPIRED BY** Bardess of Avon's _I'm Gleeking Out. _Other parts are also inspired by _Chasing Thunderstorms_ and _How to Train Your Marching Band_; though neither of them have updated recently. This is actually a continuation of the last chapter, I had to check some things before writing about the actual hacking process, and also needed to see if certain things could be done or had been done, so… I don't own HTTYD and here's the story.

Hacker Couple Chapter 2.5

Harlequin Honoria Haddock was a young woman from a fairly old, fairly wealthy family who was quite proficient in maneuvering through cyberspace. She had an almost identical twin brother who was well known, in certain circles, for coordinating and synchronizing multinational computer systems, and was also listed on the government white hat lists of half the U.N. But now, standing in the bedroom of probably the worst female bully in their high school, she was wishing she had brought a shotgun along.

Gladwyne took one look at her guest and snorted, "Great, my idiot brother says he's getting help and his squeeze shows up." Loretta had followed down the stairs and gasped at her daughters tone, "Gladwyne Annabeth Thorston! We don't talk to guests that way in this house and you know it. Now if you're not going to cooperate, then you can just get your scrawny ass upstairs until school." The girl grumbled some more, but sat down on her bed.

Nodding a thanks, Harley sat down in front of the computer and stuck a ten gigabyte memory stick into the front port, "Hey!" the other girl cried out, trying to bat the stick away. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just start sticking stuff into places." She looked the girl over with a sneer, "That's Andrew's job." A sudden exclamation made them both jump in surprise, "ALRIGHT, that is enough from you young lady!" Loretta grabbed her daughter by the hair and started dragging her back upstairs, "Upstairs right now, if you can't keep a civil tongue in your head."

Harley, meanwhile, was uploading a scrap finder program to try and find what it was that wiped Gladwyne's system. When a hacker gets into a system, the program they use leaves parts of itself behind as a back door so the hacker can get back easily. But, any programs they use while inside that system get left behind completely unless the hacker erases their presence. It is difficult to completely destroy a program like this, especially if it was able to integrate with the systems primary programming. An alien search program, or scrap finder program can find what is left of these programs and the user can try to either reconstruct them or dissimilate them. And Harleys search was finding some strange script scraps and some even stranger tracing. "Damn," she whispered as the results started popping up, then _her_ head popped up at the scent of Bulgari Green shower gel.

She looked over and saw Andrew, hair still shining from the shower, coming down the stairs. He walks over and puts hi hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them. "So, what have you found so far?" She leaned back and sighed from his ministrations. "Well, most of it is pretty basic." She gestured vaguely to the screen, "Trace program to find it, then a breach program to break security. _Those_ were easy enough to reconstruct. But," she moved the screen to show some other fragments. "These are clearly backdoors from people who have hacked her before. Seven of them. Which is weird because every decent red hat I've had to defend against had either a trace blocker program or a false trail program in place to prevent that and she doesn't."

Andrew looked over the screen, "So maybe this guy had a program to destroy them activate while he was being hacked." A good idea, yes, but not likely, "No. I very much doubt that all seven of them had the same idea. And if they did, there would be more scraps than this. You know leftovers we could use to track them down. No, clearly this girl is no more than a two bit street thug trying to pass herself off as a novice." She checked a new fragment that had been found, "It's these others I've found that worry me."

Andrew looked again, "Well how bad can they be? You're a mage right?" She chuckled at that. "Yeah, and there aren't many better in the state. But this guy is and it's this code here that proves it." She scrolled over to what looked like part of a word find puzzle, "I'll have to wake my brother up to reconstruct this, and if it is what I think it is, then…" She trailed off with an almost pained expression on her face. A worried prospective boy-friend was quick to press her, "What? What is it and what does it mean."

A bemused expression preceded his answer, "I think its part of the Violator program."

DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNNNNNN

For those of you who don't know, the Violator code is a very dangerous, highly destructive program that destroys everything it comes In contact with. And yes Harley brother is Hiccup and he will get together with Ruffnut either before or during a major attitude adjustment.

Also I would like to thank ElShock, dirtfan, and I am Number 5 for favorite or alerting me.


End file.
